


That's My Shirt

by mschmnged



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mschmnged/pseuds/mschmnged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply sex. Hot, passionate, rousing sex between the two deemed least likely to coheres; Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Followed by a bit of Humor. Drarry. Smutty Motherfckin 'M'</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Shirt

“Ah…ahhh! Mmmyessss! Oooh…ow!”

 

A small framed painting of a ragged-looking witch was shouldered off it's post as Draco Malfoy was thrust into the wall it had been perched on, giving a faint cry of alarm as it fell flat on its front. Catching the attention of the Slytherin for only a second as he looked down at the damage, his now exposed neck quickly attracted a hungry bite from his attacker.

 

“Ah! Mmmmore… h-harder…”

 

The teeth gnawed mercilessly on it’s victim’s thin neck, biting and sucking in a vampiric manner. Draco’s eyes rolled back, mouth going slack as a tantalizing tongue traced the swelling hickies up his neck, sending torrents of hot breath across his sensitive skin. The feeling coursing through his body was unbelievable; shivers, quivers and stomach flips... Draco could barely breathe.  
No one, not even Pansy, made him want it this bad.

 

“Ooooohmygods… kiss me dammit!”

“What? What do you want me to do? Ask nicer.”

 

A sly hand traveled underneath Draco’s school sweater, brushing against him in a way that sent fire down to his groin. The other hand slowly teased its way down to his ass.

 

“H-Harry, p-please…kiss me already, dammit!”

 

In a burst of passion, Draco snatched the glasses off Harry’s face and chucked them across the room, staring directly into wide green eyes. Putting on the sexiest face he could think of, trying to seduce him in everyway, Malfoy grasped onto Harry’s shirt tighter and pressed himself against the hand on his ass. Yet instead of seducing him, it backfired, and Draco found himself seduced instead by the smirk on Harry’s face and the lusty glint in his entrancing eyes.

 

“Close enough…” He whispered, closing in on Draco’s parted, wet lips.

“Oh gods… mmm!”

 

Lips tangled and teeth nipped as their mouths fought together, pressing closer and closer to one another, as if trying to fuze into one being. The hand which held Draco’s ass slid around to the front, rubbing the budge in his school slacks, rousing a gasp in surprise. Taking advantage of his open mouth, a tongue slipped in and twisted in the most vexing ways.

Draco could barely take the heat of pleasure anymore, his legs buckling underneath him, the wall at his back was his only support. Draco’s hands grew bored of grasping Harry’s shirt and instead ripped it off, unfortunately parting their embrace for a second. Suddenly he felt his own shirt and sweater lifted from his back, a crisp breeze from the open window chilled him as it passed him.

Draco looked wantonly into Harry’s intense eyes, begging for more. The young man smiled at him, wrapped his arms around him more tightly, and returned to devouring the flushed skin at his neck. Draco wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned as he felt himself lifted off the ground, obediently embracing his partner’s midsection with his legs.

 

“W-where are you going? Ohhh…”

“To the bed, obviously.”

“Mmm!”

 

They stumbled across the room, smashing into walls and furniture the whole way, too distracted by each other’s wrestling tongues and mischievous hands. Their teeth clashed painfully as Draco was thrown onto the bed and Harry fell on top of him. The seduced Slytherin could barely catch his breath until his lips were freed, kisses rapidly rained down his chest instead.

 

“W-what… ah! W-wait…”

 

Draco moaned and writhed, yet upon noticing that Harry wasn’t listening to him, he dropped his lusty façade and gave him a smart slap on the head, glowering. 

 

“I said wait up, you bastard!”

“What?” Harry hissed, in the middle of undoing Draco’s slacks, “ ‘Wait’ what? You want this, don’t you?”

“Well, yes, but…I…I…”

Suddenly noticing the words coming from his mouth, Draco choked and his eyes raised to the ceiling.

“What?”

“I’ve never been on the… the bottom before.”

Harry laughed, dropping his head on Draco’s stomach, causing him to blush more then before.

“Shut it! I mean it!”

“I’m sorry,” He chuckled, “it’s just… I never thought I’d ever hear you say that.”

“Well of course not! I don’t normally do it with…” Draco’s flush spread down to his chest as he fell at a loss for words.

“Men? It’s ok, I’m surprised we even got this far… so you’re a virgin, huh?”

“NO!”

“You’ve had girls, I know, but personally you haven’t been had, have you?”

“…No…”

“Then it’s my honor to have you as your first.”

“Ah…wait! Do you mean you’ve done this befo-ooooh!!!”

 

A warm hand grasped Draco’s erect cock as his pants and briefs were yanked off his legs, shoes and socks following. Harry just smirked.

 

“Obviously.”

 

The Gryfindor’s hand slid up and down the pulsing shaft to a strong beat, sending erotic stirs throughout the rest of Draco’s quivering body, the crafty mouth still savoring his flushed skin.   
Draco grasped the stirred sheets desperately as Harry teased his slit, pre-cum already forming. Draco could feel his body climaxing already, becoming unbearable to wait for. Sure enough, as the hand pumped faster, Draco temporarily went blind with pleasure as his seed speckled his pale chest.

 

“A-aaah…yesssss…ooooh…”     
        
“You’re pretty sensitive, aren’t you? Or maybe I’m just really good…”

“S-shut it…”

“Why don’t you just shut me up, humn?”

 

Bending down, he claimed Draco’s panting lips, which were puffy from bites. Draco seemed to regain energy as if Harry were sharing his own, pulling him closer. Malfoy looked down as he heard the sound of metal clinking, and saw Harry unbuckling his belt and pulling off the rest of his own clothes. Draco stared in surprise. He began to slightly regret agreeing to this ‘encounter’.

 

“What’s wrong, Malfoy?” Harry laughed, towering over him, “too much for you?”

“N-no!” He snapped, trying to regain composure. It proved difficult in his situation though.

“Don’t worry,” His partner reassured him, “I’ll be gentle…”

 

Draco was skeptical though, Harry’s defined tan muscles glinted from sweat and his large cock clearly overshadowed his, and many others, in size. He was gifted and Draco worried because of it.  
Yet Harry kissed him more gently this time, as if trying to prove he wasn’t going to hurt him. As he hesitantly kissed back, Draco felt a hand dip between his legs, behind his aching balls.

 

“Ahhh…mmm…”

“Relax, you’ve got to relax…”

 

Draco bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to relax like he said, as two fingers penetrated him. It was an odd, alien feeling, a deeper longing then he had ever felt birthed from it. A third finger entered not long after, stretching and preparing him for the event to come. Draco winced a bit, but soon grew accustomed to it, wanting more.

 

“I…I…” He stuttered, moaning deliciously in impatience. “I want… you…”

“You’re ready?”

“Y-yes!”

“Alright,” He whispered, smiling comfortingly, “Relax…”

 

Draco closed his eyes, tensing a bit in the anticipation. He could feel Harry’s warm big hands positioning them, wrapping Draco’s exposed legs around his muscled sides. Then he felt the hot tip of Harry’s cock pressing against his prepared ass.

 

“AhaH! AHHH!” Draco cried out as the enlarged head pushed in, a tear welled and trailed down his flushed cheek.

“ Shhh…its ok, Draco, its ok, just relax…” 

 

He stopped and waited for Draco to calm down, then proceeded to slide in a bit further. Draco seized the sheets cruelly, twisting around in pain, moaning between his gritted teeth. The erect cock was pulled out a ways, leaving the head inside, then thrust back in.

 

“D-Draco stop making sounds like that,” Harry panted, “it sounds like I’m killing you… relax…ahhhmmm…”

“S-sorry it’s just AH! OOooh…”

 

Draco’s eyes flew open in a sudden pang of bliss as the cock inside him hit a certain spot, momentarily blinding him again. Looking up through his half-opened eyes, Draco saw Harry looking apologetically down at him. Touched, Draco reached up, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders and pulling himself up onto the Harry’s lap, keeping rhythm. Draco quickly became more accustomed to the push and pull of Harry’s addicting sex, punch-drunk on the electricity of pleasure which racked his body. Feeling Harry’s hot breath on his chest as he was raised and dropped repeatedly, Draco bent his head down to take it into his own mouth, their lips locking.

 

“Mmmahhh…”

“Draco…are you (ah!)… ok?”

“y-yessss…”

“mmmooooh! Then, oooh… P-please… l-let me in a bit-nh!- deeper…”

“Okaaaaaahhh!!!!”

 

Closing his eyes in ecstasy, Harry thrust deeper then before, causing Draco to drag his nails across his back in elation. Draco heard him mumble ‘sorry’ into his chest as he continued to push his whole self into Draco’s taut ass. Growing dizzy with pain and pleasure, Draco began to sway in Harry’s arms, his vision slowly leaving him.

 

“H-Harry…”

 

Draco found it harder and harder to hold onto Harry, their sweat combined made him as slippery as a minnow, and Harry’s jostling thrusts made Draco wriggle like one. 

 

“Harr-ah!-Harry…?”

 

With a deep growl, Harry gave the most powerful thrust yet, hitting that ‘special spot’ in Draco rather harshly.Draco gasped and wavered as his wide eyes no longer saw, half his body gone numb.

 

“Harr…ry…”

 

And with an alarming crash into the headboard, Draco slipped out of Harry’s grasp; unconscious.

…

Throwing open the doors so they gave a weary creak as they swung, all eyes turned towards Draco as he smirked the trademark smirk of prissy bitchiness. 

“As it should be.” Draco whispered coyly under his breath.

Strutting onwards to his usual spot at the Slytherin table between Crabbe and Goyle, Draco’s smart shoes echoed in his wake.

“Oh, it’s Draco Malfoy.” People whispered as he marched by.

Good or bad, gossip didn’t matter as long as the people knew his name. Today was going to be a good day.

“Hey, Malfoy?”

“What is it Crabbe?” Draco snarled in an oddly gleeful way.

“What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean ‘what’s wrong’? Nothings wrong.”

“Well, it’s just that…”

“What?? Out with it.”

“You were walkin’ funny.”

“What??”

“Yeah, he’s right,” Goyle added, stuffing his face with jam and butter, “you was.”

“I was walking funny?”

“Yeah.”

Malfoy squirmed in his seat. Well, his was kind of sore… And he did have a little bit of difficulty keeping an even pace earlier… What was wrong with him? 

“I just must have… slept funny last night, that’s all.”

“Oh.” 

Crabbe didn’t ponder on the situation any longer. Instead he pondered on the muffins. A bit disturbed, Draco went on to snatch the cream cheese, but a flash across the room caught his gaze. Harry Potter was twirling a butter knife between his fingers. He looked nervous and tinkered with his food and… He looked right up at Draco. Harry’s stare was rather unnerving… and worse was when he stood up. Draco leaned back in his seat. What the hell did Potter want?? 

“Hey Malfoy...”

“What? What now Potter?”

Harry’s jet black hair was as unruly and twisted as his smirk, and his eyes didn’t waver. Basically it was the creepiest and most straight forward Draco had ever seen Harry. He actually looked somewhat comfortable! Talking to, him, Draco Malfoy, his school nemesis! What the fuck was going on?!

“Well, ah... that’s…” Harry looked directly into his eyes. “That’s kind of my shirt...”

“What??”

“That’s my shirt.” 

Harry chuckled as Draco stuffed a piece of bagel in his mouth.

“What do you mean??” Draco snarled through his breakfast, “I’m wearing it. So it’s mine.”

“So where'd you find it?” Harry asked slyly. 

“I donno,” Draco drawled, “It was in my room so I wore it.”

Harry was starting to really get on Draco’s nerves. And it didn’t help that the pain welling up in his…um… lower section… was getting worse. Draco just really wanted to leave and get some pain killers.

“So it’s just a shirt that you found?”

“No,” Draco lied, “It’s my favorite shirt.”

“Uh huh, what does it say on the back?”

“What? What kind of...”

“Everyone knows what it says if it’s their favorite shirt.”

“Um... it says...” Draco looked around at the other Slytherins,   
who were all watching by now. “I’m sexy?”

“ AhHA! It says nothing, you retard. Now gimmie my shirt.”

“Ugh... fine.”

Dramatically (that’s the only way Draco would have it) Draco peeled the shirt from his back and over his head, causing his silky blonde hair to cascade around his face in waves like the exaggerated muggle’s shampoo commercials.  

“…!!!”

Draco sneered up at Harry, about to say: “You win, happy now, scar head?” But something was wrong with Harry, he was rigid and wide-eyed, and it seemed that he stopped breathing for a moment. 'He’s probably just shocked stiff with jealousy,’ Draco thought, the true reasoning long lost on him.

“What the hell was your shirt doing in my room anyway?”

Harry broke out of his trance with a shake and stuttered as he tried to comprehend what Draco just said. Draco didn’t get what was so difficult to understand, he wasn’t being all that hard on Harry at the moment or anything… ‘Maybe Harry really is just the body without brains.’ Draco mentally slapped himself. He did NOT just think that!

“…Um...uh,” Harry stammered, “Oh, I musta gave you bad amnesia...”

Draco’s eyes widened. 

“Wha... you did WHAT potter???”

Harry flinched and slowly began to back away. Out of the corner of Draco’s eyes he could see Slytherins scooting down the benches as far as they could go. ‘The wrath of a Draco scorned’ or however that saying went. 

“It must have happened when I...”

“You WHAT potter? What do you mean...??”  
    
Their eye contact broke as Harry’s attention was diverted to the twirling knife in Draco’s nimble hands. Beads of sweat rolled off Harry’s face and his fingers twitched involuntarily. He looked ready to bolt.

“Um... I guess I should walk away and forget what happened between us…”

“WHAT HAPPENED GODDAMN YOU???”

Draco abruptly leaped on top of the table sending bowls and cups scattering to the floor, as well as many first years unaccustomed to his random outbursts. Draco was clearly crazed- his eyes bulged out so far they threatened to break a blood vessel, his lips sneered as his face contorted with rage and his silky hair suddenly became frizzed and almost seemed to stand on end. Harry was practically on floor he was cowering so much- inching away slowly as not to aggravate the beast further. 

“Shhhh…I’m going awayyy, see?... it’s okkkkk…see you tonight!”

“WHA???!”

And like a graceful gazelle Harry bound across the room over tables and students; through the doorway into the great hall faster than any spell could carry him. Yet Draco-the wild cheetah- wasn’t far behind, leaving the mess hall in ruins as he lunged for his prey.

“WHAT HAPPENED, DAMMIT???! WHY DO I HAVE AMNISIA??!”


End file.
